Twilight wife swap Cullens and Duggers
by WonderWomanXD
Summary: Emmett got the family on wife swap so now Esme is leaving. Now the new mom who is Michelle Dugger parent of 19 kids comes and finds some pretty crazy children instead of well behaved like she is used to.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: SO MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: No i do not own Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 kids and counting._  
Chapter 1

Esme POV  
I grabbed the mail as I returned from my quick hunting trip while the kids were at school. I raced down the driveway and threw the mail on the counter. I planned on fixing a hole that Emmett made when Jasper beat him playing X-Box. I was going to get the plaster when I saw an interesting envelope. I grabbed the envelope to get a better look. It was addressed to Carlisle but it was from Wife Swap.  
"Wife Swap?" I thought out loud

"Hey Esme," Bella said coming through the kitchen door.  
I dropped the letter and asked

"Hey, will you help me fix the hole that Emmett made?"

"Sure," Bella agreed.  
We raced to the garage to get the plaster.

Carlisle POV  
I came home from the hospital to my wonderful and sometimes crazy vampire family. I ran through the kitchen and noticed the mail in the counter. Alice's credit card bill, a magazine for Rose, Emmett's new video game, a letter from Wife Swap, Bella's new book. Wait! A letter from Wife Swap? What have the children done now?

"Family meeting now!" I shouted.

Bella POV

"Esme and I just finished fixing the wall when I herd Carlisle shout "Family meeting now!"

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked Esme.

"Must be the letter I saw earlier," she whispered.

"What letter?" I asked her

"You'll see," she replied.

With that we ran down the stairs to the living room. I made my way over to Edward and Nessie while Esmw went over to Carlisle. Carlisle held up a letter, "Anybody know what this is?" he asked.  
I saw a thick envelope that was from Wife Swap. Wife Swap! Oh this is all Emmetts fault. It has his name all over it.

Edward POV  
My love and Esme came down the stairs and split at the base. Esme went over to Carlisle and my lovely Bella walked over to me and our precious daughter Nessie. Carlisle was fuming. He held up an for everyone and asked "Anybody know what this is?"  
I read the thoughts of my family.

'Oh No. I forgot about the letter when asked Bella to help me fix the hole.' Esme

'Oh great my idiot husband did this I'm sure!' Rosalie

'What? I expected it from Emmett but why is my Alice nervous?' Jasper

'Goodie I cant wait to torture this new mom!" Nessie

'I hope Nessie is up for some pranks!' Jacob

'Oh no! We were supposed to ease him into the idea. Alice!' Emmett

'No! He wasn't supposed to find the letter!' Alice

"Carlisle I can tell you it was Emmett had the idea and Alice helped," I informed him

"Wow Eddie snitch much!" Emmett shouted

"Emmettt! Just please be quiet," Carlisle said.

"Now Alice why would you help with this plan?" he asked.

"Well, daddy Emmett wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen. That is why I am involved with his plans." Alice answered

"And.." Carlisle again.

"Esme is going to a small town in Arkansas and it will be overcast every day shes there. Every thing here will be fine as far as I can tell, not everyone has decided on pranks yet," she answerd.

Carlisle please read the letter," Esme asked

*The letter*  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,  
Congratulations! Due to your entertaining video, we have accepted you for the next episode of wife swap. Cameras will come to your house on September 8th at 11:00 am. Esme will be leaving on September 9 at 6:00am. The new mom will get to your house at 12:00 pm that day. Thank you for your submission and we hope you have a good tome on our show.

Sincerely,  
The wife swap team

Esme was looking down as I finished the letter.

"Esme you are considering this aren't you?" I asked her.

Esme POV

"Esme you're considering this aren't you? Carlisle asked.

"Well it would be and experience for all of us," I said simply

"If you want to do this I support you," he told me

"Then it's settled de are going on Wife Swap," I said.

Michelle POV (New Mom)  
Well our agents wanted us to get more publicity so we signed up for Wife Swap. I really didn't want to leave, I love my family even if they are a little crazy. For the people that don't know. I am Michelle Dugger and I have 19 kids. I was secretly hoping they would reject us because we are already on TV but no such luck. Now Jana was helping me pack so I will be ready to leave. We only got the letter yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Mom I got the mail ," Joy-Anna said.

"Thank you Joy-Anna," I replied.  
I looked through the mail. Bill, a fan letter, a packet for Jill, the letter from Wife Swap. When I saw this I opened it and sighed.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Justin asked scaring me.

"I'll tell you in a minute OK. Just let me tell the whole family at once ," I told him.

I walked over to the intercom, we have in the house and called everyone down. They all probably thought I was pregnant again, but what they don't know was that after the still birth I was told that I couldn't get pregnant anymore. They all looked nervous coming down the stairs. I showed Jim-Bob the letter and he and and stood beside me.

"Kids, we got a letter Wife Swap," I said try to sound excited.

"Are you leaving?" asked James.

"Yes, I am leaving and a new lady will take my place," I told him.

"No! Mommy don't leave! Jenifer shouted.

"Now Jenifer, use your inside voice," Jim-Bob scolded, "And Mommy is only leaving for a little while and then she's coming back."

I caught the relived glances of my kids at my slim flat belly.

"We're all going to miss you Mom," Jinger miserably stated.

"I'm going to miss you all too," I replied with teary eyes.

*End Flashback*

"Mom don't worry,"Jana said

"We'll be fine. Just think of this as a chance to help a family."

"Oh Jana, always thinking on the bright side," I replied admiringly.

_AN: So did you like it? Please review and tell me. I will update as much as I can but no promises of when. :)) _


	2. Videos

_AN: new chapter time! i like the reviews so thanks to everybody!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 kids and Counting would I be on this site?  
_

Twilight Wife swap Chapter 2

Emmett POV

"So who wants to see the video?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Ohh! Movie time, let's go get some popcorn!" Nessie shoutedrunning off with Jacob.

I ran up the stairs to grab the DVD from my underwear drawer. I grabbed the DVD and ran back downstairs to find the rest of my family waiting on me. I was walking over to the TV when Alice ran up behind e and snatched the DVD from me. She stuck out her tongue and ran to put it in the DVD player. Sighing I walked at a human pace to my Rosie who was sitting on the couch. Alice pressed play and I leaned back ready to watch my masterpiece.

*The Video*

"Hello, my name Carlisle Cullen and my wife and I have 8 adopted children," I said making his voice as Carlisle.

"We adopted Edward first. We found him in the hospital were I worked and saw he was the last of his family," I said as it showed avideo of Edward playing piano. "He is 17 now."

"Next we adopted Rosilie and Jasper. They are twins and are my neice and nephew. The are 18 now."

I explained as a picture of Rosile and Jasper poped up on the screen.

"Third we adopted Alice. We found her on the side of the road with no memory of her family. She is 17 now." I said as a video of Alice in her closet comes up.

"We adopted Emmett and Bella next. They are brother and sister and their whole family was killed in a bear attack and they were the only ones who survived. Bella is 17 and Emmet is 18," I said miserably as a video of Bella and I arm wrestling came up.

"We adopted Nessie next, she is Edwards niece. Her parents left her in his care when they died but seeing as he was young we adopted her instead. She is 13," I said as a picture of Nessie reading a book.

"Lastly we have Jacob. We were going to adopt him but he soon turned 18. We offered him to stay with us if he liked and he agreed. He is 20 now," I said as a picture of Jacob playing X-Box comes up.

"A interesting fact about our family is that some of the kids are together. Esme and I find since they are not related it is ok for them to do that. The pairs are Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper"

"Thank you for your consideration and we hope you pick us for Wife Swap," I ended.

*End Video*

"Well Emmett I'm just glad you didn't say your siblings have any problems," Carlisle said.

"Thank you I'm not always irresponsible." I replied.

Edward POV

"Thank you I'm not always irresponsible," Emmet said

I looked through his mind and found that he had said a lot of thing about us in the first video but figured he would get torn apart if they heard it.

"Lies!" I shouted jumping up and pointing.

"Edward!" Bella shouted since she had been on my lap she got pushed on the floor when I jumped up.

"Sorry love. It's just that Emmettt was lying to all of us going undetected. It had to be known," I told her.

"Well I guess your forgiven," my Bella said.

Jim-Bob POV

"So who wants to watch the video?" I asked when my wife and Jana came downstairs after packing she would be leaving in two days and I don't know how im going to handle it. most of the kids all got up at once and walked over to the TV. Jenifer was still sulking in a corner because she didn't want her mom to leave. When everyone was settled I put the DVD in the player.

*The video*

"Hello! My name is Jim-Bob," I said

"And my name is Michelle," my wife said.

"You probably know us from 19 Kid's And Counting. We thought it would be a good way to help another family is we signed up for Wife Swap," I explained.

"Our kids are Joshua, Jana, John-David, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joseph, Josiah, Joy-Anna, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn, and Josie." My wife said.

We hope you pick us for you show. Thank You.

*End Video*

"That was put together really well," Joy-Anna remarked.

"Thank you, Joy-Anna," I replied.

_AN: So? review! _


	3. Esme meeting the family

**Sorry for taking so long! I really wanted to put both of the families meeting in one chapter but i thought it would be too long. So chapter 3 is Esme meeting the new family and the next chapter should be up soon! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 kids and Counting. But a girl can dream!  
**

Chapter 3

Esme POV

I'm leaving in a few minutes, and we are saying our good-byes.

"Goodbye Mom!" all the kids even Jacob said.

I went down the line and hugged them. When I hugged Nessie she whispered,

"I love you Grandma."

"I love you too sweetie," I told her.

Then I turned around to face my wonderful husband Carlisle.

"Goodbye love," he said sorrowfully.

"Goodbye honey," I replied.

As Carlisle and I hugged the limo pulled into the meadow where our house was. I took one last look at my family who all looked as if they were going to cry. They all waved to me and I waved back as I got in the limo. I dry sobbed as the limo pulled away from my family.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Wow, this house is huge!" I said for the cameras.

This house was bigger than my own house. It made me wonder how many kids these people had. I walked through the door and found a big opening. I saw a dining room with a huge table that had to fit at least 20 people. Next I saw an open kitchen, there was two ovens and stove tops.

"Wow they must have a lot of people in this house," I thought aloud.

I walked away from the kitchen and into what I assumed was a living room. It had a huge couch and a few chairs all around.

"How many people live in this house?" I wondered.

Next I went up the stairs and the first thing I saw was a bunch of pictures of little babies all around a picture of what I assumed was the parents. I counted all the pictures of the babies and ended on 19.

"Wow 19 kids, all starting with the letter J," I said.

I walked over to the first door I saw and found what looked like a room shared by 9 boys of all ages.

"This room seemed to be for boys but they are so clean something I'm not used to around boys," I told the cameras.

I walked across a catwalk and looked in to a room. The room looked like it was shared by 7 girls of all ages.

"Wow so many kids, and I thought Carlisle and I had a lot of kids," I said awe.

There was another room a little ways off to the side I opened the door and the room looked like the parents' room. I walked out not wanting invade their space.

I walked down the stairs and the cameraman pointed to a room off the kitchen that I had yet to look at. When I waked in I found a cafeteria looking counter.

"Well I guess this kind of necessary with so many kids," I laughed.

I saw another door at the far end of the counter and walked over to the door. The room was as big as Alice's closet but filled with food.

"Wow that's a lot of food," I said.

When I was done I went into the dining room and found the manual the other mother left me. I opened it and started to read.

*The Manuel*

Dear new mom,

My name is Michelle Dugger, and I am a mother of 19 children. I am married to Jim-Bob Dugger. Our oldest kid is Joshua, he is 24 and married to Anna with 2 kids. Our youngest is 2 years old and was born prematurely and is still somewhat fragile. In order our kids are Joshua (age 24), Jana and John-David who are twins (age 22), Jill (age 21), Jessa (age 19), Jinger (age 18), Joseph (age 17), Josiah (age 16), Joy-Anna (age 14), Jedidiah (age 13), Jeremiah and Jason who are also twins (age 12), James (age 11), Justin (age 9), Jackson (age 8), Johanna (age 6), Jennifer (age 5), Jordyn (age 3), Josie (age 2).

"Wow that is a lot of kids and so many J names," I said in awe.

We worship God in our house and we believe God gave us all our children for a reason. All the woman and girls wear modest clothes with nothing to tight and revealing. All woman and girls always wear skirts or dresses that go below the knees. All the men and boys always wear pants and never wear shorts.

I looked down at my outfit. I had a short tight pencil skirt with a low cut blouse.

"Oh Alice," I thought, "I hope you packed me something more moderate."

For swimming all woman and girls wear modest wear and men and boys wear diving suits. Our younger kids are balls of energy so they are almost always somewhere playing. The older kids usually help around the house or are watching the younger ones. I home school all our kids because of how big our family is.

"That shouldn't be to bad, I homeschool Nessie." I said

With all the kids there is a birthday at least once a month, so you probably get to celebrate with our family. I hope you have a good experience in our house and have a good time.

God Bless You,

Michelle Dugger

"I think I'm going to like it here," I said to the cameras.

The cameraman then told me to sit on the couch and wait for my new family. As I sat and waited my mind wandered thinking of my family. After about 15 minutes I heard a couple cars coming up the drive. I waited until I heard some car door before I stood up. In the door walked a man around 47, I guessed he was the father. Behind him a bunch of kids pilled in to the opening.

"Hello, my name is Jim-Bob. What's your name?" he said.

"Hi, my name is Esme," I introduced myself.

I then got a chorus of "Hello Esme!" from all the kids.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk," Jim-Bob suggested.

"That sound like a great idea," I replied.

I went and sat in a rocking chair while all Jim-Bob and the children sat in random places around the living room.

"So Esme how many kids do you have?" Jim-Bob asked me

"My husband and I have adopted 8 children," I told him.

"Wow eight children," he said "What are their ages?"

"Well we adopted Edward first and he is 17. Then we adopted Rosalie and Jasper next. They are twins and are 18. Third we adopted Alice, she is also 17. Next we adopted Emmett and Bella. They are brother and sister. Emmett is 18 and Bella is 17. Then we adopted Renesme or Nessie, as she likes. She actually is Edward's niece and was originally left in his care but because he was so young we adopted her, she is 13. Last is Jacob, we never actually adopted him because he turned 18 but we still consider him family and he stays with us. He is 20 now and goes to community collage." I told him.

"Wow, all teenagers," he said under his breath.

After a moment of silence he asked aloud,

"And how old are you Esme?"

" I'm 29," I answered.

"Wow, how do you handle them all?" he wondered.

"Our children are very well behaved and treat me and my husband with respect." I told him.

"Ok why don't we have all the kids introduce themselves," he suggested.

"That sounds great," I agreed.

"Hello, my name is Joshua, and this is my wife Anna and my two kids Mackynzie and Michael," said a man who looked 24.

" Hello my name is Jana," a girl who looked about 22 said.

"Hello my name is John-David," a man who also looked 22 said.

"Hello my name is Jill," said a girl who looked 21.

"Hello I'm Jessa," said a girl who looked 19.

"Hi my name is Jinger," a girl who looked 18 told me.

"Hi my name is Joseph," said a boy who looked 17.

"Hey my name is Josiah," a boy who looked 16 told me.

"Hi my name is Joy-Anna," said a girl who looked 14.

"Hi my name is Jedidiah," a boy who looked 13 told me.

"Hey my name is Jeremiah," said a boy who also looked 13.

"Hi my name is Jason," said a boy who looked 12.

"Hey my name is James," a boy who looked 11 told me.

"Hi my name is Justin," said a boy who looked 9.

"Hi my name is Jackson," a boy who looked 8 told me.

"Hi my name is Johannah," said a girl who looked 6.

"Hi my name is Jennifer," a girl who looked 5 told me.

"Then this is Jordyn," Jim-Bob said pointing to a girl who looked 3.

"And this is Josie," he said pointing to the little girl next to him.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all," I said.

After that all the kids went their separate ways. Some went to do school work, some of the younger ones went off to play outside, and I think one girl went to start lunch. I cringed at the though of eating. I was sitting in the chair looking around deciding whom I was going to help when Jim-Bob asked to talk to me.

Jim-Bob POV

"Can I talk to you Esme?" I asked

"Of corse you can," she replied.

We walked upstairs and into a little sitting area.

"I'm sure Michelle talked about how all the woman dress?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." Esme answered, "and I will try to follow it as well as I can but it might not be what you're used to."

"I guess that is all I can ask," I answered.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds until I finally spoke,

"So, what is something interesting about your family?"

"Other than all my kids are adopted?" she asked, "well most of our kids are in a relationship."

Esme seemed to be holding something back, so I asked

"Do you know who?"

"Yes," she said clipped.

"So are they close?" I asked.

Esme sighed knowing I wasn't going to stop until I heard everything.

"My children are dating each other. The pairs are Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett." she finally said.

"What?" I said trying to stay calm, "How could you let them do that?"

"All the kids are old enough to be responsible in a relationship. Also the pairs are in no way related so we don't have a problem." she said in a voice that seemed like she had explained it many times.

"Have you talked to your kids about this?" I had to ask.

"Well to be honest no we haven't." she answered with a sigh.

"Well I think that is something you should do." I told her.

With that I got up and so did Esme and we walked back down the stairs to crazy my family

**Hope you liked this chapter! #4 should be up soon! Review and Have a Happy Day!**


	4. Michelle meeting the family

_**Hi! So chapter 4! I would like to thank my reviewers individually because you are all awesome. **_

_**vironica nightshadow**__**, **__**Wedgie99**__**, **__**Team Edward Rules All**__**: Thanks!**_

_**JustcallmeRiley**__**: I know right the family is crazy!**_

_**sliz225**__**: Thanks so much for you helpful comment.**_

_**MY BFF, Hungry as hell, Ana your BFF: (Since this is all one person it is together…) I'm glad you like it and it is an underwear drawer because I wanted it to be. Thanks for reviewing Sis! **_

_**lynhuston**__**: More fireworks later! Tanks for reviewing Mom!**_

_**booklover484: Thanks for the review! I will try not to switch it so much.**_

Chapter 4

Michelle POV

The limo was in our driveway waiting for me as I reluctantly said goodbye to all my kids and grand kids. Teary-eyed I went and hugged all the kids and then got in the limo.

*A Few Hours Later*

As I got out of the limo I was very surprised. The house was almost as big as our but the design was almost castle like. I finally started towards the house, and the camera men followed. Inside the house was even more spectacular than I thought. I walked into the kitchen and saw it was even more hi-tech then our kitchen but had an aura of unused. I looked around but didn't want to disturb anything so I didn't touch much. I walked out of the kitchen and into the family room, the room had a huge flat screen TV and as many game consoles that you could imagine.

"Why do they need so many game consoles?" I wondered aloud, "That's just a waste of money!"

I shook my head and walked into the next room. I opened the door and saw a king-sized bed in a spacious room.

The room had a mature feeling to it and I figured it was the master bedroom and did not want to intrude. I shut the door and walked around the rest of the first floor. I walked up the stairs to go to the second floor. On my way up to the second floor I saw a big picture frame with probably 50 graduation caps.

"I wonder how they managed to get all those caps," I wondered.

I stared at the caps for a little longer but sighed and continued up the stairs. The first room I came to had the wood letters E + B on the door.

"They must have a lot of kids if they are bunking kids in this big of a house." I said for the cameras.

I walked in and found there was only one king sized bed in the room.

"Now I am confused," I said

I was surprised to find that one wall was covered in music, there was CDs to records and ranged from classical to hip-hop.

"Wow the kid must be a music lover." I whispered.

I turned to the wall on the other side of the room and found the wall covered with books. The books ranged from Romeo and Juliet to Harry Potter.

"A reader, that's good." I said in awe.

On the third wall was a huge flat screen TV with tons if movies underneath.

"Why do they need another TV?" I asked "They already have one downstairs.

I saw two doors and went to look at them. On the other side of one of them there was a bathroom and the other side of the door was a humongous closet.

"Oh my gosh!" I raged, "Why do you need so many clothes for one person.

I looked around and it seemed it was a mixture of boys and girls clothes.

"A guy and a girl in the same room?" I wondered. "It seems two kids live in here but only one bed."

I put that thought aside and walked to the next door. This door had wood letters A + J on the door. I shook my head and walked into the room.

Just like the other room there was one king-sized bed in the room. On one wall there was stuff all related to the Civil war. There was even a uniform that looked like it was from the war.

On the other side of the room there was a laptop open to a shopping site, and a few manikins with cloths on them.

"We'll someone loves shopping," I said.

There was also a TV in the wall. Once again there were two doors in the room. Behind one door was also a bathroom and behind the other door was another closet. Well if you could even call it that. It was bigger than the room, at first I thought it was just girl clothes but near the back of the room there were two racks of guy clothes.

"Why are there so many girl clothes," I ranted.

I walked out of the gigantic closet and into the hall. The next door had the wooden letters R + E. In the room there once again was a king-sized bed in the room. On one side of the room there was a massive flat screen TV with every game system you could imagine and probably 500 games.

"Who needs this many games!" I all but shouted.

Steaming I turned to the other side of the room witch had a few fashion magazines and some mechanic magazines. There was also a pink toolbox, on the ground.

"A mechanic but a fashion lover?" I pondered, "This family is confusing."

I turned to the expected two doors, opening the first one I was surprised. The room was a bathroom but it had so many scents coming out of it I was overwhelmed. I quickly shut the door to relive some of the smell. I shook my head and went to the next door. The closet was bigger than the first but not nearly as big as the second.

Once again there was a mixture of girl and guy clothes.

"Why are all these rooms seem like they are bunking two kids but only one bed?" I tried to figure out.

I frowned and walked out of the room. I was about to head downstairs when a camera man coughed and pointed to another staircase.

"Oh, another staircase?" I asked, "How did I miss that?"

I walked up the staircase and to the third floor.

The first door I came to had a wood letter R.

"Finally a regular one person room," I said.

I walked in and found a queen-sized bed in the room. There was a good sized bookshelf on the wall but it was not nearly as big as the one in the first room. I had a few classic books but had more fantasy books.

"The kid probably likes to create their own little world when reading." I commented.

I found the two doors that are in every room and opened the first one. The bathroom seemed smaller than the others but seemed nice. I went to open the closet a little afraid of what I was going to find. The closet was still huge but was a little more sensible. In the closet was all girl clothes and I was relives there was at least one normal room in the house. I walked out of the room and into the hall, the next door I went to had a wooden J on it.

"Another one person room I said happily.

I opened the door totally unprepared for what was on the other side. As I opened the door I was hit with a nasty smell. I was so over powered I couldn't move. When the stench subsided enough to let me move I practically slammed the door shut. Turning around I said,

"That was the worst smell I've ever smelt and I have changed many baby dippers."

Not wanting to go into that room I went to the next door on the floor. There was no letters on the door so I wasn't sure what it would be. Opening to door I found a plain room with just a bed, bedside table, and a dresser.

Thinking this was my room I left the bag I had with me in this room. I walked out and over to the last door. On the door it said GAME ROOM, I was a little afraid of what I was going to find in there. I pushed open the door and the first thing I saw was something that looked like a life size battleship game. When I looked closer it seemed to be in the middle of a game. On one side there was ships that were strategically place around the bored. On the other side the ships were all placed in a giant square. Laughing I turned to the wall where there was two shelves just filled with board games.

"We'll at least this shows they don't just play video games all day." I said.

As I spoke I turned and saw the biggest TV I had ever seen. The space that wasn't coved by the TV was ceiling to floor video game systems and games.

"More games!" I said shocked, "They have games downstairs and some of the rooms! That will change!"

I quickly walked out of the room and all the way downstairs. Back in the living room I found the letter on the table. I opened it up and started to read.

*The Manuel*

**Dear new mom,**

**Hi, my name is Esme Cullen. My husband Carlisle and I have adopted 8 kids. **

"Wow they adopted the kids…" I said trailing off.

**The first kid we adopted was Edward. We found him in the hospital where Carlisle worked, and when he told me Edward had no more family I figured we could take him in. Edward is 17. Next we adopted Rosalie and Jasper. They are twins and are my niece and nephew. They are 18. Third we adopted Alice, we found her on the side of the road with no memory of her family. The next two that came into our family were Emmett and Isabella but she prefers Bella. They are brother and sister and they are the only ones in the family that survived a bear attack. Emmett is 18 and Bella is 17. Next was Renesme but she prefers to be called Nessie, she is Edward niece. She was originally left in his care when her parents died but he was so young so we adopted her instead. Nessie is 13. Last we have Jacob. We have never officially adopted him because he turned 18 before we could, but we still offered him a place to stay.**

'Wow some of the kids seem to have tragic backgrounds," I said thoughtfully.

**Our house has few rules because Carlisle and I believe in letting them learn from their mistakes. Jacob goes to community collage. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Edward and Bella all go the high school about 10 minutes away. I home school Nessie, because she is a very fast learner. Jacob and a few of the kids help me with the lessons when they are not at school. Carlisle works at the hospital about 15 minutes away. He works from 5am to 6pm. I stay home, usually clean and work with Nessie when the kids are at school. We never eat dinner together because with all the kids they never can agree on anything. The kids usually just make something and eat in various places in the house.**

"What about church?" I wondered.

**Some of the kids in this house date. I only put this in here because they are dating their adopted siblings. The pairs are Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella.**

**Good Luck,**

**Esme Cullen**

*End Manuel*

"What?" I almost shouted. "How could they do that?"

Fuming I sat in a chair to wait for this horrid family. I was only sitting for two minutes when I heard car doors slam shut. I stood and started walking to the door, opening the door I saw two cars. One was silver Volvo S60R, and the other was a black Mercedes S55 AMG Wrangler. Out of the Volvo came a Bronze haired boy who made me swoon, he looked at me with a disgusted face like he could read my mind. There was also an average dark haired girl, a young girl that had the exact same hair as the first boy, and a monstrous boy that had black hair and looked like he used steroids. Out of the Mercedes came an older man with blond hair who immediately looked like the father. Next a beautiful tall girl with long blond hair came out of the passenger seat. Out of the back seat was a short girl with short spiky black hair who was holding an average blond haired boys hand. Last out of the car was a tall brown haired boy that also looked like he was on steroids. Once everyone was out, the father moved up towards me while all the kids got in a group.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle," said the blond haired man.

"Hello, I'm Michelle," I told him

"Well, why don't you kids introduce yourselves," he said turning to the kids.

The bronze haired girl came bounding up the stairs to hug me.

"Hi, my names Renesme, but you can call me Nessie." She said happily.

"Well, nice to meet you," I said startled.

Next came the black haired boy who looked on steroid.

"The names Jacob." he said shaking my hand. When he let go he went over to Renesme.

I shook my head and let him leave and wondering why he seemed so attached to her

Next the bronze haired boy and the dark brown haired girl came up together.

"Hello, my name's Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella," He said.

"Nice to meet you," I said sneering when he said girlfriend.

Coming up the stairs were the spiky haired girl and the average looking blond.

"Hi! My name's Alice!" said the girl.

"Hello ma'am," said the boy, "My name's Jasper."

"Nice to meet you both," I sighed.

The last two kids were still standing around not moving. The big brawny boy was whispering quietly to they beautiful blond. The blond was staring at him and shaking her head. Carlisle coughed trying to get their attention. The blond turned and shot daggers at me and Carlisle

"Please introduce yourselves," Carlisle said sounding strained.

The brawny boy came up and gave me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Emmett!" he said, "Sorry for my Rose she's a little stubborn"

"Hello," I said trying to push the monstrous boy off me.

The blond stomped up the steps, glared at me and said,

"My name is Rosalie."

Shocked at her tone I was barely able to stutter,

"OK"

Rosalie then stormed past me into the house. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Carlisle broke the silence.

"Well I guess that's all of us," he said quietly.

"Ok boys!" shouted Alice "Get the bags."

"Bags?" I wondered.

As I spoke the boys Edward, Jasper, and Emmet when to the back of the Volvo and each got a handful of shopping bags.

"When did you get all that stuff?" I all but shouted.

"Today," Alice answered simply.

"All of that?" I wondered.

"No, there's more in the Mercedes," she grumbled.

"Carlisle," I shouted, "How could you let them spend all that money?"

"Well we have more than enough money," he answered.

I just stood in the doorway shocked. "Oh," I finally choked out.

The boys slipped past me so they could put the bags away.

Once the boys but all the bags away they all sat down around the living room.

I sat down feeling a little uncomfortable. Carlisle broke the silence by saying,

"So Michelle, why don't you tell us about your family?"

"Well my husband Jim-Bob and I have 19 children," I said.

All the children, except Edward, all seemed shocked. It was a moment before anyone spoke, I guess these people never watched our show.

"OH!" Emmett shouted scaring me, "Your Michelle Dugger! From 19 kids and counting!"

Spoke to soon, guess he must be a fan.

"Yep that's me," I sighed.

"Oh," I heard everyone in the room say.

"So, I guess that answers a lot," Carlisle murmured.

"Yep," I nodded.

At that all the kids except Bella and Edward got up.

"I'm going to work in the garage," Rosalie declared and stalked off.

"Jasper and I are going to finish our game of battle ship," Emmett spoke.

"Jacob is going to play Clue with me!" Nessie squealed happily

"Come on Bella," Alice wined

.

"No Alice! I don't want to!" Bella said curling closer to Edward.

"Bella, if you don't come by at least somewhat willingly I will drag you upstairs." Alice told her

Bella's eyes widened and she turned towards Edward,

"Help me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry babe but I've told you before I'll protect you from everything but Alice," he stated.

Bella groaned but got up and followed Alice, who had a smirk on her face.

"Wow," I said a little confused by what just happened. Alice threat of dragging Bella up the stairs seemed almost impossible but Bella seemed genially scared.

Edward now bored without Bella went and softly played on the piano.

"Well Michelle, I have a bunch of work to do, so if you need me I will be in my office." Carlisle told me while getting up. He walked out of the room leaving me alone. I sighed wondering what to do, I never had much free time.

**And done… Please Review! **

**Just a note Michelle will get a little ooc (I guess) every time the Cullen kids do a prank. Michelle is usually very calm person but eventually she will crack and start yelling. **


	5. Esme first day

**So… I bring you chapter 5! I know a lot of people told me don't change the POV but its kind of important for the story. So to the people that said that… Deal Its my story and I will change them if I want to…** **Enjoy! ** Shmeer :p Chapter 5

Esme POV

At six-thirty I heard most of the kids getting out of bed to get ready. I tried to take long enough getting ready but it still seemed to fast. With the most modest cloths I could find, I started walking down the stairs. About half of this huge family were downstairs and working on breakfast. I felt I was left with nothing to do. When I had offered to help with breakfast the girl, I think her name was Jill, just shooed me out of the kitchen telling me not to worry. When I had heard Josie crying I had went to try to help but Jim-Bob had just told me to relax. I had asked Justin what his mom usually did he answered,

"Well, Momma usually helps Jill cook, or Help us with our school work, or plays with Josie, or she..,"

"OK, OK I get it now," I interrupted feeling that he could talk forever.

After that I sat on a barstool looking around wondering what to do until Jill announced breakfast was ready. I sighed knowing I now had to eat, I somehow convinced all of them to let me go last in line. As all the kids got their food in a cafeteria lunch line style. When I went through there was very little food left, that was what I was hoping would happen. I grabbed what was left of the few things. When I was all the way through the line my plate was about half full. I was pleased that my plan worked and now I didn't have to eat as much food.

The rest of the day I helped with schoolwork, witch was a lot different then Nessie's because it as more religion based. Treating cuts Jennifer got from a bike crash. It was a little hard at first but I held my breath and it didn't end in disaster. All the kids were in bed by 11 and I told Jim-Bob I was also going to bed soon after. By 2 am Jim-Bob was finally fully asleep. I decided that with all these kids around and with the whole thing with Jennifer, that I should go hunting just to make sure.

Unknown POV

I woke up around 3 am from a bad dream. I was trying to calm down but I couldn't seem to in bed. I got up, sneaking past my sisters I went to sit by a window to calm down. I was sitting for about 4 minutes when I saw something move over by the edge of the forest. At first it was like nothing was there but when I was about to turn I saw Esme.

"What is she doing out there?" I whispered to myself.

For a moment she just looked around, I was about to open the window to shout at her when she wasn't there anymore. I looked around wondering where she went, when I saw her scaling out house with her bare hands. At that moment I knew that Esme was not human.

**And that is the end! Its short I know but I don't really like doing the Esme part. If you guess who the unknown person is I will give you a cyber cookie! Two hints… She's a girl, and she's my age witch is 14!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Yay an update! So in the last chapter I put a weird twist where one of the Duggers saw Esme come back from hunting and then I said whoever could guess it right got a cyber cookie! So the first and only person to guess was….HANNIE597! It was Johanna who saw Esme! So cyber cookie for you! **

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Twilight, 19 kids and counting, or Wife Swap.

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ERR… STORY** Chapter 6

At about 5:30 Carlisle knocked on my door waking me up. I opened the door and asked,

"What?"

"Esme is usually waking up the kids by now," he told me.

"Ok."

I got dressed giving the kids a little longer to sleep. The first door was Jacob's room, I was scared to open it because of what I experienced last time. After a few minutes and some deep breaths I finally opened the door. Looking around the room I was horrified, there was clothes thrown everywhere, pizza boxes stacked to the ceiling. I was so not prepared for this, all my boys kept their rooms clean. I shook Jacob trying to wake him up. He jumped and looked like he was about to fight. I backed up quickly and held my hands up. When Jacob saw me he fell back and rolled over not even saying anything to me. Walking out I shook my head and was looking at the ground. I looked up and jumped when I saw Carlisle.

"You can skip Jacob and Nessie, just get the ones going to high school," he told me.

'Oh, thanks," I replied.

"I went down the stairs and came to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Opening the door I found Rosalie curled up in Emmett's arms. Sneering I half-shouted,

"Time to get up."

The couple opened their eyes and turned to each other for a morning kiss. Disgusted I rolled my eyes and stomped out of their room. I went to the Alice and Jasper's room. Before I could even reach for the doorknob. The door had opened and Alice was on the other side.

"Jazzy and I are up already Mrs. Dugger," she told me.

"Oh… good." I replied.

Going to Bella and Edward's room I was surprised at how Bella was sprawled on top of Edward. I had always assumed they were the more mature couple of the three. Though nothing with these couples were right, the siblings adopted or not were dating. Frowning I grumbled,

"Time to get up," to the two kids. I went downstairs meeting Carlisle in the kitchen.

Carlisle and I were talking when I heard a scream and a loud crash.

Worriedly, I looked at Carlisle and he had a worried expression on his face. We reached the top of the stairs when Bella came out of Alice's room in her pajamas.

"No! Alice I told you I'm not wearing that!" she shouted.

"Come on Bella! Its not that bad!" Alice said coming out of the room holding a short royal blue fitted strapless dress and a pair of black 3-inch heels. I thought it was totally inappropriate and she would be freezing considering it's raining buckets. Beside me I heard Carlisle sigh,

"Woah. What is going on here?" I asked.

"Bella won't wear what I picked out!" Alice cried.

"Because I don't want to!" Bella yelled back.

I was about to say how ridicules this whole this was when Carlisle stepped in.

"Whatever you do don't say that this is pointless," he told me.

"This is not pointless!" wailed Alice.

Swearing under his breath Carlisle tried to comfort both girls at once.

"Of course it's not Alice, but maybe you should ask Bella what she wants to wear then compromise."

"Ok, Bella what do you want to wear?" Alice asked

"The usual, a pair of jeans and a shirt with some sneakers." Bella replied.

"But that's so plain!" Alice wined.

"That's kind of the point! We already stand out so much at school it doesn't help when you dress me like that!" Bella said.

"Fine how about some jeans, a nice blouse, and some boots? Alice asked.

"Much better," Bella sighed in relief.

With the argument over with the girls smiled at Carlisle and went into the room without a glance.

"Dose this happen often?" I asked.

"Every day," Carlisle answered with a sigh.

'Wow," was all I could say. With that Carlisle went downstairs and left for work. Soon after all the kids –excluding Renesme and Jacob- came running down stairs and into the garage yelling that they were going to be late. I sighed while I listened to the quiet house, I missed my family.

**A.N**. **So its an ok length but I wanted to do a different POV and thought I should do it in another chapter. So Review! No? Please? (insert puppy dog face) But seriously only 3 reviews? You are my inspiration guys! When I get emails saying I got a new review it makes me what to write that minute! So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So this is the same day as the last chapter just a different time and different P.O.V. Also someone pointed out that I put Johanna instead of Joy-Anna, So sorry for any confusion, cyber cookie to the person who told me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 19 kids and counting, or Wife Swap! I can't be three different people. Duh!**

**So on with it! X)**

**Chapter 7**

Renesme P.O.V

Waking up I looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:30 am, meaning I didn't get to say good-bye to my family before they went to school. Getting out bed I looked for the outfit Alice usually leaves out for me. I could chose my own after she left but she would kill me when she got home so I just wore it. Today's outfit was a pair of red skinny jeans with a black shirt that said 'I Love My Swagger' with a pair of black and red Etnies. After getting dressed I walked downstairs to find Michelle on the couch with a glum look.

"What's wrong Mrs. Dugger?" I asked

Startled she looked up, "Oh nothing I just miss my family."

"Don't worry you'll be back before you know it." I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said cautiously.

"What do you think about your siblings relationships?" She asked

"Oh that!" I laughed, "Nothing is stronger then their relationships. It sometimes it seems like they have been together for a thousand years."

"Wow, that's a very long time," she stated in a voice if disbelief. Without letting me talk she jumped up saying "Lets start with your school work."

"Ok, follow me." I said. I took her down the hall to a door that was almost hidden, I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't seen it yet. Opening the door I revealed a small room with two desks facing each other. There was a stack of textbooks on the floor near the desks.

"Wow." I heard Michelle say quietly. Smiling I went to my desk, I remembered the day when they showed me the room. I looked about 9 years old but mentally I was about 14. My family had tried to send me to a 4th grade class but I grew bored because the material was easy to learn and very repetitive. A week after I had started school my family had made this room. When I first walked into the room I loved it. I could work at a high school level with no one questioning me.

"What do you want to start with?" she asked.

"How about Math," I suggested. I had always liked math… until they added the alphabet. I picked math because I wanted to get it over with.

"So what is your lesson on today?" Michelle asked.

"Umm," I started looking through my book. "Solving Systems of Linear Equations."

"Wow, you're really advanced," she commented.

"Yeah, that's why they home school me, I was really bored at school." I told her.

After a few hours we had finished Math, History and Biology. It was about 11:30 and Michelle suggested a brake. I led her to the kitchen for lunch.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Just a sandwich," I replied.

"So, do you like home schooling even though your siblings go to school?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, actually all of us were home schooled until we were 14. Then we had a choice to go to real school or keep getting home schooled." I told the usual lie.

"So what are you going to do next year then?" she wondered.

"I will probably go to the high school with my family," I told her.

When we both finished we went back into the room to finish. The next time we came out it was almost 3:00. Excited to see my family I skipped into the living room. We had talked over then plan last night. I was supposed to act sweet all day until they got home and then I was to act like a spoiled brat.**(A.N. So I realize it probably should have been the other way around but I had kind of just decided for them to do something to irritate Michelle and I didn't want to rewrite the whole chapter.) ** When I heard my family coming I jumped up. Running to the front door I ran into my dads arms,

"Da - Edward!" I shouted catching my mistake.

"Hey Princess," he smiled.

Letting go of him I hugged the rest of my family. With a nod from all of my family I knew it was time to start.

"I had to work all day long! And barely got a lunch break!" I wined loudly.

"What! How could she!" Rosalie shouted faking outrage.

"Why would a woman do that to a little girl!" my mom shouted faking shock.

"How dare she work you so hard!" Alice yelled with faux rage.

"And she complained about missing her family the whole day!" I wined more.

"What! Does she think we don't miss Esme!" Emmett boomed.

"Exactly it's not like we go around moping!" Jasper shouted with fake annoyance.

"It has only been two days! It's not like she hasn't been away from her family!" my dad said in disbelief.

"What!" I heard behind us. Turning I saw Michelle behind us with a look of outrage on her face. "Everything she said is a lie!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dugger but Nessie has never told a lie." My mom defended me.

With a deep breath Mrs. Dugger tried to calm herself down. After 5 minutes when she realized she couldn't calm down she stomped away with a huff of annoyance.

Smiling I turned to my family and they were all giving each other high-fives.

"Tonight we will have another meeting in my closet to decide what's next." Alice said with glee.

**A.N. So did ya like it? Ha sorry if the last part was kind of rushed… I am just a little hyper! I went to a movie and had just a little to much candy :P. I also had an hour ride back home so I decided to use it to my advantage! So please REVIEW and FAVORITE! THANKIS! :D see ya'll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. NEW CHAPTER! Haha I'm just a little happy ** **Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 kids and Counting.** **Chapter 8** Esme POV After I was done hunting I grabbed a few of the magazines Alice packed for me. When I heard kids up and getting ready I decided it would be best to get ready for the day. By the time I got downstairs, after taking the time to curl my hair, Jinger had breakfast almost finished. Once again I had all the kids go first in line I had a little more food then yesterday. I notice the middle girl, I think her name was Joy-Anna, was watching me really carefully. I took a few bites of the various things on my plate. Watching her I saw Joy-Anna relax just a little. "I have to be more careful." I thought worriedly. What if she saw me when I came back from hunting? Thinking back I can slightly remember a gasp as I jumped up into my room. What would I do to have Edward's power right now. I was pulled out of my thought when I heard one of the kids call me. It was Johannah, she was pulling on my sleeve and asking me, "Will you help me with my work?" "Of course," I replied Getting up I handed my barely touched plate to Jill who was cleaning all the other dishes. Johannah led me upstairs and into a computer room. She needed little help but I stayed the whole time because I enjoyed watching her learn. When she ad finished I helped a few more kids until about lunch time. After lunch I noticed Jim-Bob and a few of the older children looking at me worriedly. "Great!" I mumbled "They think I'm anorexic."

Sighing I went through the rest of the day. At dinnertime I put more food on my plate and tried to eat more but I was struggling. When we were about halfway through when I couldn't hold down my food any longer. I jumped up and ran at human speed to the nearest bathroom. I heard a number of footfalls behind me. I left the door open knowing they would come in anyway. After a short while all the food was out of my system. When I turned around I saw the frightened looks on the faces of Jim-Bob and some of the children.

"What's wrong Esme?" Jim-Bob asked.

"Umm… I wasn't feeling good." I answered.

"Was it the food?" asked Jill.

"No, no it wasn't the food. I just wasn't feeling great before dinner."

"Why didn't you ask for medicine?" asked Joy-Anna skeptically.

"Umm…" I trailed trying to think of a reason.

"Never mind that lets just get you some water and medicine." Jim-Bob said holding his hand out.

I took his hand hoping he would just pass my cold skin off as part of the sickness. Looking at his face I noticed slight shock at the cold but he didn't say anything. He led me into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. I looked to see the kids finishing their food. Jill took my plate and threw it out. When Jim-Bob gave me the medicine and water he suggested I go up to my bedroom to relax. I thanked him and walked up to my room.

A.N. So that's the end! I don't really know where this chapter came from I just started writing and it just came to me! I love it when that happens :D Please Fave and Review! Love ya'll


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. So yeah this would have been up about 2 weeks ago but I got in trouble… and yeah so… sorry. Anyway I kept writing in a note book so I have chapter 10 done already and I started a new story but I probably won't post it for a while cause I want to get further in this story. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight because if I did I would be writing more books after Breaking Dawn. I also don't own Wife swap or 19 Kids and Counting... obviously! Chapter 9Michelle POVI couldn't believe what Renesmee had done yesturday! She was a brat and she made all the other kids hate me… even more! Today since Carlisle had a day off work I decided to go to the kids school and see how they behave.

After I woke the kids I went downstairs and started eating breakfast. After about half an hour I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were all laughing about something I couldn't hear.

"Kids!" I said loudly grabbing their attention, "I will be following you all to school today."

"What!" Emmett shouted loudly.

"Carlisle will be staying home with Renesmee and I will be seeing how you behave in school." I continued.

"Great! There goes the prank war!" Jasper groaned.

"So are you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, You can go with Edward and Bella in the Volvo and the rest of us will go in my M3." Rosalie said. We all walked out in to the garage and I followed Edward and Bella to the simplest car I saw. Before I could say anything Edward slipped into the drivers seat and Bella in the passenger. I stood outside the car until Edward rolled down the window.

"Are you getting in?" he asked.

"Not in the backseat!" I almost shouted

"Come on, your going to make us late." Edward complained.

"I am not going to sit in the backseat!" I told him.

"Fine. Bella please get in the back." Edward huffed. Bella whipped her head towards Edward.

"What!?" she demanded.

"Please love, we need to go, and she is not going to give up," Edward pleaded.

"I can't believe you Edward Cullen!" Bella shouted enraged.

"Bella, love, please don't get angry. I will make it u to you tonight," Edward promised.

"Fine," Bella finally relented.

She opened the door and got out of the car.

"Thank you," I said to Bella. She then turned towards me with hate eyes and the saying "If looks could kill" flashed through my mind. I tore my eyes from her glare and slid into the seat. We were about to set off when I noticed Edward and Bella didn't have their seatbelts on.

"You should put your seatbelts on," I said. Bella and Edward shared a glance between each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said solemnly.

"But, you should put your seat belt on," Bella piped up from the back seat. Before I could respond Edward shot out of the garage and up the driveway. Soon we were at the main road and I looked over at the speedometer.

"Slow down!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward asked startled but never swerving or slowing.

"You're going 120 mph!" I yelled.

"Yes and?" Edward questioned.

"That's 60 mph over the speed limit!" I shouted angrily.

Sighing, Edward slowed down to 100 mph. I was still fuming but I figured it was something. We made it to the school in 5 minutes when it should have taken 15 minutes.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett jeered, "The new mommy make you slow down?"

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled.

"Why don't we go inside," I suggested. The six teenagers all turned and stared at me in shock.

"I can't believe you just cut in an argument between Edward and Emmett," Jasper said in shock.

"What?" I asked "What is so wrong about that?"

"It's just no one has been able to stop an argument between them," Alice told me.

"All I did was suggest we go inside," I said.

"Yeah, but you dared to talk when they were in an argument," Bella said.

"Lets just go inside," Edward grumbled walking off. All his siblings followed him leaving me behind. Snapping out of my confusion I ran to catch up.

A.N. So I realize that Bella is probably OCC but yeah I just wanted to do than and I can cause I'm the author. So there. Please review and favorite. Kay? Kay love you guys and gals! HeHe I love the word gals!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. So I changed my Pen name… It is now WonderWomanXD instead of twilightlover101… enjoy and don't forget to Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 Kids and Counting. I'm getting tired of these they are just depressing.

**Chapter 10**

**Michelle POV**

After the argument in the parking lot, the kids rushed off to class leaving me to find the office by myself. After 10 minutes of wandering around the school I ran into a janitor. He pointed me the right way and I set off again. I walked in and saw a tall, blond, receptionist.

"Hi, welcome to Casper High," she said in a high pitch voice.

"Hello my name is Michelle Dugger. The Cullens are participating in Wife Swap and I am the replacement mom," I explained. "I am going to follow the Cullen teens around school today."

"Ok, just sign in while I get the Cullens schedules," she said. I signed my name on the small line, and waited patiently while she dug through a small file cabinet.

"Ok here are Alice, Bella, and Edward's schedules…. And here are Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's schedules,' she said handing me 6 different pieces of paper. Looking through the papers, I saw Alice, Bella, and Edward were in a lot of the same classes. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were in the same situation. As I walked into the hall, the bell rang making me jump. I saw Bella, Edward, and Alice coming out of a nearby classroom. . Kids stared as I walked over to the three teens.

"Thanks for showing me to the office," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mrs. Dugger we had to get to class," Edward said.

"Ok, fine well show my to your next class," I grumbled. The tree sighed and started walking down the hall. As we walked I noticed how intimidated the other students seemed of the Cullens. I wondered why the other students shied away from their touch and stared at the three of them. Then I realized that the teens must have a reputation, and I good one at that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into Alice. She was standing in the middle of the hall with a far off look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing," Edward said calmly, "It happens a lot we just have to wait for it to pass."

"NOTHING!" I shouted outraged, "What if this happened while she was driving!"

"Please Mrs. Dugger, can you refrain from yelling it is drawing attention," Bella said quietly.

"This is a serious problem! We can't just ignore it," I said

"Look it's over, we should talk about it at home," Bella whispered pointing to Alice. I noticed A lice was shaking head and looking around. I was about to ask her what happened when the bell rang, Without a word the three teens waked off. When we made it to the classroom they immediately went and sai in three seats that were grouped together.

"So you must be Mrs. Dugger," the teacher said

"Yes that's me, I'm here today to watch how the Cullens act in school," I told him.

"Ok well you can in the empty seat behind the Cullens," he told me pointing towards a chair. Nodding I turned and walked over to the seat. Throughout the class I watched Edward, Alice, and Bella all talk. They talked low enough so I couldn't hear but the looked serious. When the teacher had the class do some problems I went up to talk to the teacher.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Just a few questions," I told him.

"Ask away," he said with a smile.

"So, how do the Cullens act in class?" I asked.

"Edward, Alice, and Bella all pay attention well in class and when I asked questions they answer correctly." He answered simply.

"What about their grades?" I asked.

"They all have excellent grades," he told me. I was shocked I hadn't seen any of them do any homework of study.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

"Umm… no that's it," I responded. Soon enough the class was over and I followed the Cullens out.

A.N. So that's chapter 10… I don't really have much to say so… REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Love Y'all! HeHe another funny word…


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hey again! So Chapter 11 is here. I am writing this on a road trip to go see my new nephew! K so bye and REVIEW also enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this but… WonderWomanXD does not own Twilight, Wife Swap, or 19 Kids or Counting.**

**Chapter 11**

Esme POV

After the puking incident I was worried. My human façade was fading fast. I went down the stairs at the regular time but all the kids were down and getting breakfast ready. I grabbed less food then usual because I knew I could say I wasn't feeling good. I felt eyes on me everywhere. I walked and did every movement extra slow just in case. After breakfast Jim-Bob asked me how I felt and I told him I was better but still feeling sick. I really needed to hunt, I decided not to last night because I heard Jim-Bob come and check on me through out the night. I thought it was kind of weird, but I figured he was probably used to being up so much considering how many kids were in the family. The day went on and I had to fix up Johanna again, but it was a lot harder. She had fell off the play structure they had outside and scraped her hands and took a good chunk out of her knee. When I was done I went out side to get some fresh air. I never thought it would be so hard to keep out secret. I was thinking of my family, missing Edward's piano playing, when Joy-Anna came up to me.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" she asked.

"Uh of coarse," I replied. We started down the driveway and walked for about five minutes in silence when she spoke up.

"Esme I know you're not human," she whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks and cursed mentally.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The first night I couldn't sleep so I went to go look out the window and I saw you jump in the window, the second story window," she explained. I cursed every thing I could think of, I was so stupid to do that. I just wondered why she didn't tell anyone.

"Look Joy-Anna-" I started but she interrupted.

"I just want to know what you are so I can decide if I should stay away from you or if your ok to be around," she said.

"I-I can't tell you," I stuttered.

"Why not?" Joy-Anna asked.

"Because if they find out your family will be in danger," I explained.

"Who's 'they'?" she asked.

"A very powerful family of my kind," I tried to explain. "Look just know that I am safe and I would never hurt you or your family."

"How do I know your not just saying that?" she asked suspicious.

"I would have killed you by now if I wanted to." I told her.

**A.N. So that's about it for this chapter. I had been stuck on this chapter but it sort of just came to me the road trip. More Cullen's next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE.**


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Here's chapter 12! It short I know but I felt like I should end there. So enjoy and make sure you FAVORITE and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might have seen in the movies or on TV!

**Chapter 12**

**Michelle POV**

After following the Cullens to each class and asking the teachers the same questions, I concluded that they must be very good at school. They all were in AP classes and the teachers did nothing but praise them. It was lunchtime and they took me through the line. Each of them got a full tray with a variety of foods. I thought that was strange considering they barley ate at home. We sat down at the table and it was quiet except for random banter between the siblings. After about 10 minutes a girl hesitantly came up behind Edward.

"Hi, Edward," the girl said obviously trying to flirt.

"Hello April," Edward answered in a dead voice. I glanced over at Bella and saw her hands were in fist and her face showed she was not pleased.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me on Saturday?" the girl asked unsure.

"Actually-" Edward started but then got cut off by Bella.

"Actually he will be with me on Saturday," she said grabbing Edward's hand, "because I am his girlfriend."

"Shouldn't Edward answer the question? He was the one I asked," the girl sneered at Bella.

"Actually April, my answer is the same as Bella's. I am dating Bella and I would never break-up with her or cheat on her," Edward declared.

"Isn't it illegal to date a family member?" April asked snootily.

"We're not related!" Bella and Edward both shouted.

"Fine whatever, I just was going to use you to make my boyfriend jealous," April said then walked off.

"No matter how long we've been here they still don't get the message," Edward grumbled.

"I hate them, how can you stand it Edward," Bella asked.

"It's gotten better since I've had you," Edward said pulling her closer.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"A girl tried flirting with Edward, Bella got jealous, the girl got turned down so she got mad and made up some thing to get the both of them mad, and it worked," Jasper explained.

'Dose that happen a lot?" I asked.

"At least one a week maybe twice," Alice said.

"Dose it happen to you guys too?" I asked conserned.

"Uh, yeah," Emmett stated.

"You should all report it! They are bullying you, don't just let it happen!" I shouted.

"Mrs. Dugger please stop shouting," Jasper said.

"I don't approve of you all together but you shouldn't be letting yourselves be bullied," I told them in a lower voice.

"Mrs. Dugger, if we wanted to we could take care of the people that do it," Edward said with a hint of danger in his voice. With that the bell rang and scared me once more.

"We'll talk more later," I told them all. I had two thing on a mental list that had to be brought to Carlisle's attention.

**A.N. Do you like it? I had to put something like that in there… I almost named the girl Jessica but I changed my mind. Now please Review! I need them like food and water! **


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Here's Chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW! Disclamer: I do not own anything you may recognize in this story. :PChapter 13

**Michelle POV**

On the ride home Alice mentioned that there was going to be a storm and that the power was likely to go out.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Just what I've heard," she told me.

"From who?" I asked.

"Lots of people," she snapped.

"Ok no reason to yell," I replied.

We made it home in one piece and I got out of the car relived. I could not believe how fast those kids drove, that will change before I leave. When we came through the doors Renesme came running like she had done yesterday.

"Mom! I mean Bella!" she shouted.

"Wait Mom? Why would she be calling Bella mom?" I asked. I saw the whole family tense up when I asked this. All eyes turned to Edward almost like they didn't know the answer.

"Well you see, Nessie is my brothers child. I look a lot like my brother so she thinks of me as her dad, and since Bella and I are dating she thinks of Bella as her mom." Edward explained saying each word as careful.

"Umm ok." I said still a little confused. They all nodded and rushed off to do various things. After sitting around for a while to see what they were all doing. The first place I checked was the living room where I found Edward playing piano, and Bella sitting next to him on the bench. They both had smiles on their face and seemed like they could sit there forever. I watched for a while but then left them to themselves.

I went up the game room and found Emmett and Jasper playing the life size battle ship game. Jasper had all his ships left, but Emmett was down to his last ship. As I walked out of the room I heard Emmett shout with anger as Jasper sunk his last ship.

I walked down stairs and saw Alice in her closet. She was looking through a rack of her cloths. She seemed irritated but I couldn't figure out why. I reminded my self to make sure when rule change came to make them all clean out their closets. Taking a quick look I found Rosalie looking through her closet too.

I walked out side and found Nessie jumping and doing tricks on a trampoline and Jacob cheering her on. She was did a backflip and I thought she was going to land on her head but at the last second then did something and she landed perfectly on her feet. I knew what she was going to do once rule change came.

It was starting to get dark and all the kids were sitting around the TV watching some new vampire movie when the power flickered a few times before going out. I was surprised, Alice was right about the power but there was no storm.

"Yes!" Alice shouted.

"Oh god," Edward moaned, I was about to scold him for using God's name when I was interrupted.

"What game are we going to play now?" Emmett asked excitement rolling off of him.

"Capture the flag," Alice said with a smile.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked.

"When the power goes out we go and play a game. Things like Capture the Flag, Hide and Seek, Aliens in the Woods," Jacob told me.

"But its dark and you have school tomorrow!" I protested.

"Its still early and we always play in the dark," Jasper informed me.

"Fine," I said in a huff.

"So, Alice! The rules?" Nessie questioned.

"Well other than the regular ones, just capture the other team's flag and get it to your base," Alice explained.

"What are we going to use as flags?" asked Bella.

"That's up to the team leader's," she said smiling.

"The teams?" asked Rosalie.

"Boy's vs. Girls!" she told her. "We get ten minutes for planing starting now!"

With that the boys ran upstairs and the girls got in a huddle. I just sat there and watched as the girls linked together a plan.

**A.N. Ok so there's chapter 13! I can't wait for the next chapter! Bid you all a good day Make sure you REVIEW! Please cause it sucks not getting a lot. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hey people! So school is over for me…Well I finished my work but I still have 8 more school days. I will hopefully write more, but I am planning to work so I don't know how much. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 14**

**Joy-Anna POV**

It was a day after my walk with Esme. I didn't really know what to think, there was so many questions spinning around in my head. Should I tell my family? Should I try to expose her? What should I do? Frustrated I fell back in my bed and groaned. What did she mean when she said I would have killed you by now if I wanted to? Is she powerful like God but also good like Him? What am I going to do?

**Esme POV**

I sat in my room worried; I had been so careless when I came back from hunting. I just can't believe how quickly someone saw me! Then the food accident made everything worse. I wanted to feign a illness but, I figured that they would try taking me to the hospital… and that would be very bad. It was almost rule change, and I had no idea what there is to change. Also the day after rule change is Joy-Anna's birthday. I had absolutely no idea how that was going to turn out. I decided I should ask the kids what they would like to be different, starting with the oldest. Since Joshua was not living here, I started with the first set of twins. I found Jana and John David and pulled them into another room to talk.

"What do you need Esme?" Jana asked.

"Well rule change is coming up, and I was wondering if there was anything either of you would like to change?" I asked hesitantly. After a moments silence, the twins cracked a smile.

"Esme, there is not one change I would like to make, I love my family how we are," John David said almost laughing.

"I feel the same Esme," Jana agreed.

After that I spoke with many older teens of the family, they all said the same thing. None of them gave me anything to change. Then I got to Joy-Anna… When I asked her to come talk, she was very hesitant. I wanted to assure her I wasn't going to do anything but I knew it would make things worse. Once we got in my room the tension got stronger.

"Joy-Anna, I just want to ask what you want to happen at rule change," I told her gently.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Would you like anything to change?"

"Well, one thing that I always wanted to do is go to a school, so I could make more friends out side my family," she told me.

"Interesting, thanks Joy-Anna I'll keep that in mind." I said warmly. After she left I talked the others, I got some funny answers, mostly from the younger kids.

**A.N. Short I know but I was stuck on this and just wanted to put it up. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV! **


	15. Chapter 15

Please Review and favorite! And Thanks to zanyannie for helping me get this chapter going.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM D;**

Chapter 15Alice POV

After the boys ran upstairs Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, and I started working on out a plan.

"Ok, first thing, where to put the flag," Nessie said.

I have the perfect place, they will never expect it," I said happily.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"We good?" I asked her wondering if she had her shield up.

"Yeah, now tell us!" Bella answered.

"The roof," I whispered.

"Perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Ok how do we keep them away from the flag?" Bella asked.

"First we need to run over the river, wait three minutes then have Nessie take the flag and put it on the roof." I explained, " Then we have Rosalie pretend to guard a flag. Bella and I will work on getting the guy's flag."

"Sounds perfect! Just one more thing," Nessie said.

"What?" I asked. I was sure I had everything figured out.

"What is the flag going to be made of?" she replied.

"I have an idea!" Rose shouted.

"What?" I asked her.

"Something black! So it will be almost invisible," Rosalie told us.

"Perfect!"

Edward's POV

Emmett, Jasper, the Mutt and I ran up the stairs to put a plan together so we could finally beat the girls. In past games against the girls, we have lost… Badly.

"Eddie! What are they thinking?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Fine." Emmett grumped. "But, what are they thinking?"

"I don't know. Bella has her shield up," I told him.

"Crap," Jacob sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Where should we put our flag?" Jacob asked.

"I know!" Emmett shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"There's an old tree stump right after the river," he told us.

"And we can stick our flag in it!" Jasper said happily because of Emmett.

"Great and Jacob and Jasper will guard it." I said, "Then Emmett and I will get the girls flag."

"Great. Now what will the flag be made of?" Jasper asked.

"I have an idea!" Emmett shouted.

"Wha- Eww Emmett!" I shouted after I saw what he had planned.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Come on Edward please!" Emmett begged.

"Fine just not used ones!" I told him.

"Alright!" Emmett shouted with glee as he ran from the room.

"What is it?" Jasper asked me confused.

"Rosalie's bra and Underwear," I said shaking my head.

"Ugh sick!" Jacob said dry heaving.

A.N. OMG Sorry I didn't update and that its so short! I lost my inspiration for this story and I also have work. I WILL CONTINUE THIS! I will never give up on a story Never! 


End file.
